JAILED!
by suzuki kasami
Summary: sasuke, naruto, and sakura get into trouble and end up in jail! who is the terrorist! warning:abuse, spanking, lemon,ect.! sasunaru sakuino itakisa, really read it its funni!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is a new story, and it involves abuse, romance and humor, also it involves sasunaru, itanaru, and kisa-ita-hida-sasu-naru in that order yeah! And ya know this is the first story that hidan gets abused yeah! Don't worry it'll all make sense if you read the story!**

**Im a disclaimer and im only saying it once!**

**Uh really enjoy your time in sentence!**

**Chapter 1**

**What the! I'm locked up!**

"Judge tsunade come on! I live my life on the streets, I killed a couple peeps on accident, I burned down a apartment, I carried a gun under 16 years of age, which I am now 16- but you cant do this I cant go to jail!" naruto yelled. He felt so helpless and….needy. He didn't mean to feel this way it just caught him off balance when the judge said that he was going to jail until a foster parent…foster homes him. He didn't want to go to JAIL with crazy lunatics! Its just not happen'n and just because he got dragged into the streets doesn't mean it is his fault! Naruto stomped away as tsunade looked at him evilly. Naruto looked at the cops that were dragging him. One was named yamato and one named kakashi; he kept looking at them because kakashi had a mask around his face and silver colored hair, and yamato….oh yamato just looked weird. They dragged him on and on to a covenant that was cold and metal-y.

Naruto sat in his jail cell and wondered, what type of foster parent he's getting. Ugh this all felt confusing to him. Suddenly the cell door to the judge's room opened, And kakashi caring this girl with pink hair and emerald eyes into the cell. She was cursing under her breath until she saw naruto. She went up to him and stared hard in the beautiful ocean eyes. And he stared at her in her green emerald eyes. "my name is sakura and wow your kinda cute…maybe sexy enough to be my fuck partner," she smiled. Naruto made a confused face, what the…hell…she meant. Naruto got up when another person came. And wow was he very handsome! He had duck butt hair and-maybe this isn't a good description, but he had raven hair, dark blue and very black eyes, he had a big kinda buff body almost like naruto, but naruto always doubted that he had a buff body whenever someone told him that. Sasuke got shoved into the jail cell and looked up at naruto and sakura. Naruto smiled and sat next to the duck butt. "Hey duck butt how you get in here!" naruto said loud and clearly understandable. "HN…" the raven sighed, he was in here with these fools, and did that loud blonde just call him duck butt…ooooooh he is gonna get it! If he says it one…more…time. "Well duck ass is that the only thing ya have to say!" naruto once again screamed. The raven clenched his fist. One….more…..time. "You got one more damn time to call me a duck butt and I will beat your ass!" the raven stated, not really yelling. "Hehe…just tell me why you came in here." Naruto smiled he was going to say duck butt but instead he came up with another word, Yeah another one. "I got in here because I stole a giant flat screen TV and ran from my foster home." He sighed. This place was filled with not only peasants but idiotic peasants. "well I killed 12 people because I went crazy when my parents got murdered in front of me by those bandi—nobody asked you Malibu Barbie!" naruto interrupted. " so peanutbutterduckbuttasshole, whats your nam-," the raven jumped on naruto which fell to the ground and started kicking only to be turned on his stomache yelling. Sakura stared in awe. Naruto started reaching back with his hand only to scratch ravens forehead. the raven shouted only to be more outraged. He lifted up his hand and smacked naruto's backside with a;

_**SMACK!**_

"My name is sasuke get it right!"

_**PUNCH!**_

Naruto screamed and through sasuke off of him, he punched him in the face only to receive it back. Sasuke and naruto did this for awhile tackling each other not realizing someone was watching other than sakura. And the person decided to wake them up. "naruto, sasuke! What is this nonsense!" both handsome boys stopped. And looked at a a man who was sexy that had black hair and dark eyes and a coat that had red clouds on it. He was handsome, and right beside him was a blue man with shark teeth and tattoo's. the shark came up and opened the door. "Brother…" sasuke whispered eyeing the handsomer man. "EWWWWW SHARK MAN DON'T COME CLOSER TO ME OR I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU!" naruto yelled. He laughed after the fact that he said that and sasuke chuckled, and sakura giggled. "Fuck you bitch! Watch you tongue or ill bite it off with my shark teeth." Naruto played along. "Bitch you forgot, watch your fucking tongue you ugly fuck, bitch ass fuck!" sasuke ended up laughing silently on the floor and so did sakura. Naruto had a confused but confident look on his face; he really didn't get what was so funny. The older looking sasuke came and grabbed naruto holding his golden locks, and kisame grabbed Sasuke's t-shirt. They both had confused faces but guess that had a tight straight face; yep you guessed it was sasuke. Naruto scolded at the two men when they put them into the car. What was going on? Sasuke sat still looking out the window. Naruto stared at the two, one driving. It was kind of scary. And it looked as if sasuke knew what was going on, when sasuke asked, "Why did you bring this guy, don't you guys as foster parents get a choice-wait! Wait! WAIT! You guys are my foster parents!" naruto interrupted sasuke who scolded. "Yep and you cannot prepare what is going to happen when we get home…imma beat your ass for talking back to me," kisame answered. And yes it was going to be a long evening; he just wanted to go back to jail, and fast.

**Sorry this chapter was so long, hope you all enjoyed it aaaaaannnnnd will naruto and sasuke go back to jail because of what's going to happen next time when the go to school- well probably but I might change my mind from where this is going, who knows! And what happens to sakura when she meets lee inside of the insane camp. How does she get in the asylum in the first place?**

**Next on jail! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY HI! I just wanna let you know that there will be another story that I am going to make and yes I know that I need to finish the others which I will it just takes some time. Anyway my story is called curse of the uchiha and uzumaki, its kinky I know but there will be blood and gore and some lemons aaaaaaannnnnnnd well abuse, ha-ha its also a three some, itasasunaru, itachi is the seme, and so is sasuke but there can only be one seme, who do you want to win! But this chapter might be a little disturbing and bloody but u don't mind….do yoooooooouuu! Also some lemon C: HeheheXD, this chapter might be long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Stuck in the desert making out!**

"_**Why did you bring this guy, don't you guys as foster parents get a choice-wait! Wait! WAIT! You guys are my foster parents!" naruto interrupted sasuke who scolded. "Yep and you cannot prepare what is going to happen when we get home…imma beat your ass for talking back to me," kisame answered. And yes it was going to be a long evening; he just wanted to go back to jail, and fast.**_

Hmmmm mabey going to jail wasn't so bad after all. Naruto looked at the older looking uchiha and asked him, "yo weasel-kun, did tsunade approve of this…..hello weasel-k—naruto uzimaki, yes tsunade said that the best foster parents are with us. And don't call me weasel-kun call me itachi, (even though that is he's name XD) if you as dare run away from us or disobey us you will be punished….hard, and now that you are to this family, you are to accept sasuke as your brother." Itachi said all that in not even a breath, he had also used his dark deep voice which scared the shit out of naruto. "yeah, yeah….okay….so peanutbutterduckbuttasshole-kun—sasuke jumped on naruto and the car started going all over the place because kisame and itachi was trying to break them up, they choked each other, kicked kisame, head butted, fisted each others hair, it was a disaster! Itachi and kisame pulled away from the fight. "pull the car up, they, might want to eat something, and to wash up, its along way." Itachi said pointing to a little square restaurant. "but they are still fighting!-," kisame looked in the back seat as he saw naruto and sasuke stop fighting. A tear dropped from his head.

As they got out of the car, kisame dragged sasuke and itachi took naruto by the arm. They went inside the restaurant, and it all looked all hippy and PEACEful. Naruto cursed under his breath as kisame and itachi

Dragged them to the boys bathroom. "Alrighty lets clean you disgraced boys up!" kisame said chuckleing at the beat up sons.

"Come on naruto."

"no! stay away!"

"naruto ill give you from the count of three to get yourself a cloth and clean yourself up."

"blahblahblah!"

"one."

BLAHBLAHBLAH!"

"TWO"

"BEBLEBLEBLEH!"

"TWO-AND A HALF"

"GERBERGERBERGERBER!"

"THREE!"

Kisame looked at itachi, itachi looked at him back. He said he was going to give him from the count of three but kisame didn't do anything. Itachi grabbed naruto and landed a big swat on his behind. Naruto cried out in curse words. It was like being hit by a shovel and it only happened once. "o-o-okay…okay ill wash up…jeez," naruto confessed.

Sakura pov

Now she was alone ever since her fuck buddy and that uchiha was gone, yeah she knew him well, actually she was a friend of his mothers til she died. It was a sad tragic that his brother had to waste his life protecting and fostering the young raven. Sakura looked up to see a man screaming her name. it was rock lee, a good work out buddy, he always works out and dresses in tight muscle green suit. Sakura always hated him but loved him because he always had the will to say I love you. It was kinda cute watching him smile with hearts in his eyes, struggling against the cops. sakura looked away and focused on making the origami, until she spotted a sharp object. She picked it up. "eh whats this." Suddenly her whole past flashed before her eyes and she immediately picked the sharp object and set it in her neck and dragged it across. Her face smiling her eyes wide and large like she had just saw the most craziest funniest thing. She was going crazy and she knew it. She looked over her should as she fell silently to the ground, blood spilling everywhere. Her vision became blurry, and she smiled when she saw the young worker outer who was staying by her side smiling at her. When she saw yamato run into the room screaming his heads off to the guards who didn't have a clue to what was happening. She closed her eyes and heard her heart slowing…and slowing…and sl…o…w…i..ng.

Itachi's pov.

This is just all fun and games huh. Naruto started popping his gum again loudly talking. "YEAH AND I WAS LIKE!-NARUTO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU NOISEY CHILD," kisame yelled. Apparently he was getting as annoyed as sasuke was. Itachi sighed as he kept both hands on the wheel and stared out the dark blue sky. "well yo! Where are we going, this is taking forever, I really don't want to be here right now with you idiot-," suddenly the car jerked over to a stop. Itachi didn't turn around. Kisame whispered, "what are you doing." He finally turned around and now everyone was facing them. "get out-HUH-I said get out, go, get out of the car, you don't want to be here get out, but im not dealing with a teenage boy who cant handle himself and leave his stupid thoughts in jail!" itachi found himself yelling and cursed at this. Naruto tensed, he never really felt scared this way. Naruto slowly unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. When he was out he saw desert area everywhere. Itachi smirked. And sasuke got out too. Closing the door slowly he stared at the blonde. "whoa OKAY this is weird, I thought—stupid w are in the desert you think our home is farther up the desert." Sasuke sighed he looked at the car to see it was riding down the rode. "shit! Naruto!" naruto looked to see the same thing. "damn….i knew that was gonna happen." Sasuke turned around to face the blonde. "I think theres a station just up ahead, mabey if we keep walking we'll find it quicker." He sighed, its not surprising his brother did this twice…._**twice.**_ ugh just walking with this dobe is the least he can do to keep himself busy. Naruto and sasuke started walking.

When they were about five miles of nothing, they became nauseated. Sasuke kept seeing illusions of naruto doing the most stupidest stuff, or mabey he wasn't visioning it. He looked at naruto who was on his knees on the nonstop sandy rode, praying up to the sky, saying something about ramen. He rolled his eyes and looked beyond the nothing. Suddenly he heard a little whimper. He looked back at the blonde who was playing with his member. Sasuke walked up to him, "stop th-," he didn't get to finish cause naruto stuck his hands in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's expression turned naruto's face pink. Sasuke's face flushed as he started moaning. He couldn't help but to stick his hand into naruto's pants feeling his pretty good sized member. Suddenly naruto passed out on sasuke but his hands kept in his pants. Sasuke calmed a bit then. He lifted his hands out covered in slightly pre-(don't wanna say the word but) cum. He wiped his hands on naruto's blue pants. Suddenly sirens were on, he looked to see that it was the cops but he passed out. His lips were cracked and so was naruto's, he thought he was dead. But that wasn't highly true now was it. Hopefully naruto would forget the pants thing. Hopefully but he probably wont, idiots never really forget.

**Okay this was probably not long at all, but I tried. Any way there is a part 2 and 3 to this so yeah enjoy. Oh yeah for all u sakura fans, don't worry she is still alive…..sorta =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**No more chapters or sneek peeks until I get about 5 or more reviews, I feel helpless without a persons opinion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi yall! Been a awhile hasn't it! Well I actually been making stories on , a place where you can write about your fravorite kpop or jpop stars! Anyway here is the chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry if its short, its just I hav been having major writers block for the past months now. Oh and kat! Heres your wish!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Itachi turn the car around now!**

Itachi had a straight face while driving, he was utterly bored, and they were only like half way out after leaving sasuke and naruto, itachi didn't like naruto, he was utterly stupid and a complete idiot, but kisame had signed them up for the foster care and now he is forced to take care of idiotic kids with no personality whatsoever. Kisame frowned at itachi and repeated, "itachi turn the car around, we can't leave Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi ignored him yet again for the forth time and kisame was getting irritated by it. "OI! ITACHI, TURN THE FREAKIN CAR AROUND!" itachi still ignored him and kept driving with one hand. Kisame had, had enough, this man wouldn't listen to him if the world was ending. Kisame really thought that itachi had a problem for being ignorant, mabey because his father was such a prissy bastard. But who cares, he wouldn't listen to him, or would he? Not after he is through with him…

"oi, weasel kun, I got to go to the bathroom pull over." Itachi shook his head no. Kisame pouted in irritation, "OI BRO I GOT TO PEE." Itachi finally pulled the car over. Kisame got out and closed the door. While going to piss, itachi rolled up the windows and locked the door, he closed his eyes slightly, everyone was getting on his nerves and it just seemed better without a whiny bitch. A knock on the car door made itachi open his eyes, he looked over at kisame, "open the door…itachi." He said dangerously, itachi smirked and held up his middle finger. Kisame screamed at him through the door, "itachi! If you don't open this door in 5 seconds I will open the front door and I will pull down your pants and beat you!" itachi reclined his seat and closed his eyes, finally rest and peace! Kisame stood out of there, not even a threat can kill the moment now. Kisame looked through his pockets and found a skinny wired that was attached to a baby doll, but he took it out along with the stupid battery to shut it up, he has opened cars doors with it once, mabey this will work this time. Before he even planned that he went up to the closed window and yelled, "itachi! 5 seconds!...1….2…..3…..4….4.5…." itachi held his middle finger up again and turned on the music. Bobbing his head from the rock. Kisame went to his side and itachi looked at him, with no expression. Kisame put the wire inn and started trying to find the lock, itachi frowned, trying to see what he was doing but couldn't see. Both men heard the clicking sound and kisame smirked while itachi's eyes widened jumping to the next seat. Kisame got in and closed the door to the car and turned off the radio. He diffinately didn't like what he was about to do. Itachi was a beautiful goth, and to see him cry is horrible, but kisame did warn him. Kisame snatched itachi's hand and threw him to the back seat using all of his strength. Itachi's eyes widened more as he didn't catch what just happened, kisame jumped back there with him. He slammed itachi face down on the seats, but itachi turned right over, smacking and punching him, or at least trying to, he looked like a little kid throwing a tantrum. He sighed and smacked itachis hand….EXTREMELY HARD. Itachi yelped, putting his hand to his chest. Kisame flipped him over once again he slid itachis belt out and grabbed both of itachis hands pinning it to his back. Itachi began to struggle, but kisame was too strong. He pulled down itachis pants and underwear, showing a pale skinny butt. Kisame looped the belt, "I'm sorry my friend but I did warn you, got anything to say now?" itachi frowned his deepest frown and yelled, "FUCK YOU BAS-," kisame slammed the belt on his behind. Itachi cringed at the pain. Kisame went on with the walloping of the belt. _**! **_Itachi refused to break, so kisame start wacking harder, faster, and more intense._** ! ! ! !**_

Itachi started screaming,"GAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOOOOOPP!" kisame was really laying it to him, he wasn't stopping, itachi tried to fight back the tears but the wacks kept coming and it wasn't less painful either, kisame frowned, "...!" he said spanking him each word, going harder. ".!" he stopped spanking itachi but yelled, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" itachi wailed, "YES!" kisame spanked him more, "HUH? WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" itachi was literally screaming for mercy now, kisame looked to see dark purple spot form on his very read butt. He was going too far this time, he stopped. Itachi buried his face on the seat, kisame still hearing him cry loudly like a child. Kisame pulled itachi's pants up and lifted the goth boy to look at him, itachi whipped his eyes, still crying, it was then, that kisame knew that itachi was still a child, more likely a child than an adult that is. Itachi's hair had came from the bun and itachi looked absolutely gorgeous like that. Itachi frowned at him, his eyes mixed with red.

**Narusasu**

Sasuke frowned at the cops in front of him talking. Naruto was still knocked out and he was un-dehydrated and mad. Sasuke felt himself go hard at the look off naruto. He was a fine boy no doubt. Sasuke looked away blushing, watching the cops come slowly over to him frowning. _Oh no_ he thought, _more trouble._

**Well that's it people, sorry had no ideas so, ifyou got any review to me!**


End file.
